Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
Description
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device can be implemented, by increasing the optical transmissivity of a display panel thereof, as a transparent display device capable of displaying an image of the background of the display panel. A related art LCD device is provided with a white area in a color filter region to improve the optical transmissivity thereof. Because light emitted from a backlight can penetrate the white area almost without being interfered with, the optical transmissivity of the related art LCD device can be improved.
Currently, a transparent LCD device is implemented as being in a “normally black” state. That is, the display panel of the transparent LCD device is non-transmissive when turned off, and can realize a transparent state and an image when turned on. However, to maintain the transparent state, the display panel of the transparent LCD device must be turned on. Accordingly, the power consumption of the transparent LCD device may increase.
Also, because white pixels are driven to realize an image during the transparent state, the luminance of the display panel of the transparent LCD device may increase, but the color reproducibility of the display panel of the transparent LCD device may decrease. As a result, degradation in the quality of the display, such as image blur, may occur.